half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aperture Science Military Android
Concept art http://valvearg.com/w/images/e/e0/27.jpg looks interesting 11:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Androids != Turrets "Unless (as is highly possible) this is a reference to the Aperture Science Sentry Turret" There is no evidence that turrets are androids. Turrets can't move. I believe this sentence needs modified. 23:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :That paragraph makes no sense to me either. ::It appears that Aperture Science used to manufacture (or at least test) military androids. :I agree. ::Unless (as is highly possible) this is a reference to the Aperture Science Sentry Turret, they are however never seen and mentioned only twice, in Test Chamber 16, and later in Test Chamber 3 in Portal 2. :So the androids are somehow the turrets, because... why? The turrets are what the androids are supposed to be fighting, their "puzzle" to solve to progress. Putting immobile turrets placed like that isn't a good way of testing them, so whatever is tested must be something else. The androids are never seen and only mentioned? That's true, but how is that a "however" to the first part of the sentence? It seems more like proof that the turrets aren't the androids than anything. ::(In both cases, the fact that these chambers serve as their respective game's introduction to the sentry turret, tending to reinforce this hypothesis.) :This fact on itself reinforces the turrets = android enemies idea at least just as much as the turret = android idea, combined with other facts, more. Retodon8 20:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) According to this Personality Core based Turret which I do think is the Lethal Military Android, it seems they highly resemble Combine Hunters how they seem to move and shoot, correct? At7commando October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::The turrets cannot be androids. An android by definition is a humanoid robot. The turrets are not human-shaped, so they aren't androids. 01:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :There is no turret based on a Personality Core (unless it's featured in the Portal 2 coop DLC which I haven't played yet). The design of one of the coop androids (Blue) is based on a Personality Core, so did you mean to say that? Even then, Blue never said anything about Combine Hunters. Portal and Half-Life don't have such clear references to each other. :McFlurryMax removed the part about turrets being androids already, so that's good. (S)he also added the military androids were designed to test the turrets. I am not convinced that is the right way around. Weren't androids referenced in the old part of the facility? I don't think turrets were. Of course the video advertisement are about the most recent tech, and they feature the voice of Cave Johnson, so the whole chronology is a bit hard to figure out. Retodon8 17:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Homage to Silicon Hell? The article states: ""Android Hell" is probably an homage to the "Silicon Hell" from the sci-fi TV series Red Dwarf, the final resting place of all disobedient androids and "bad calculators"." In my opinion that supposed homage is not at all probable. "Hell for X" mentions aren't exactly rare in popular culture, and the only connection here is the (not very specific) android thing. Retodon8 20:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Robot Hell, anybody? Smelltheashes 23:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC)